Arranged Marriage
by TheWiseGirl
Summary: Annabeth is in trouble after she witnesses a murder of her good friend, Silena. The FBI gets involved and Annabeth finds herself having to move away and pretend to be Agent Percy Jackson's wife in order to escape from the murderer's faithful friends. Isn't love supposed to come before marriage? Not the other way around? Percabeth! No flames! Full summary inside! REVIEW!
1. Say What?

Full Summary:

Annabeth finds herself in trouble when she witnesses the murder of her best friend, Silena Beauragard. Luke Castellan is sent to jail for life but his friends, in the world of crime, feel his sentence isn't acceptable. Annabeth must pretend to be Agent Percy Jackson's wife in order to save herself from Luke's friends. Isn't love supposed to come before marriage? Not the other way around?

Author's Note

This is my first fanfic so please no flames. Constructive criticism however is very much appreciated. I absolutely love reviews! This is a prologue so it is very short, my other chapters will be much longer, I promise. I do have other chapters ready but they still need to be proofread so I will post them ASAP. Please review!

Third Person Pov

Annabeth sat in a small white room with a simple table and two uncomfortable looking chairs. She sat in one of the dreadful chairs and could already feel her back getting sore. The steel door opened and a tall gray haired man walked in. He smiled like they were enjoying coffee instead of dealing with a murder investigation.

"Hello Miss Chase. My name is Agent Mc Cray. I am hear to discuss your current situation. Is that alright with you?" he asked politely. Annabeth just nodded and looked away sadly. She had been through a lot the last few months and she really didn't want to discuss her 'current situation'.

"Even though Luke Castellan is in jail for life after the murder of Silena Beauragard, you are still in danger. Luke has many acquaintances in the world of crime who will not be happy to hear he has been sentenced for life. You are in grave danger Miss Chase, if one of those acquaintances decides to take it out on you," the man said seriously. She gasped before she could control herself. She blinked back tears and took some deep breaths.

"Don't worry Miss Chase. We have come up with a plan to protect you. I will explain it to you now, unless you want a little while to think." She shook her head quickly, better get it over with now.

"Very well then," he picked up a briefcase from beside his chair and pulled out some folders. He opened them to reveal a passport, a birth certificate, a credit card and a bunch of other personal things in it. "We have given you a new name, Annie Jackson," She scowled at the name a bit. Annabeth hated the name Annie and no matter how many times she asked people to call her something else, they still called her Annie! "You will move to a smaller city. Burlington specifically. Ever heard of it?" he asked. She thought for a moment.

"Burlington, Vermont?" She asked quietly, taking more deep breaths to allow everything to settle in.

"No, Burlington, Ontario. It's in Ontario,Canada to ensure it is even harder for them to find you," he explained. Just then a young man walked in the room. His sea green eyes and messy black hair immediately caught her attention. He was very attractive.

"Ah, Miss Chase this is Agent Jackson. One of our youngest and best agents. You will pretend to be his wife Annie to make sure you have protection at all times," he said calmly. Agent Jackson stuck his hand out politely but she ignored him completely.

"What?!" she yelled, jumping up. Agent Jackson immediately took his hand away from her. "I can't be his wife!" she screamed. Agent Mc Cray gestured for her to settle down. Annabeth huffed but sat down again, scowling.

"You won't be his wife lawfully. Imagine it as a game of pretend when you were a kid, two people always had to be married, but it didn't mean they were," he said knowledgeably.

"I'm not going to 'pretend' anything. I refuse to." she stated stubbornly. Agent Mc Cray sighed and Agent Jackson looked very amused.

"This is for your safety Miss Chase. I suggest you play-along or you could get seriously hurt or potentially killed," Jackson reminded her. Annabeth hesitated and closed her eyes. Just pretend. Just pretend. She thought.

"Okay. Okay. I'll do it," she gave in. Both men looked relieved that they no longer needed to fight with the stubborn woman.

"Okay. Everything you need is in here. Put stuff in your purse or wherever you want it. You will leave as soon as you are done," with that Mc Cray walked out of the tiny room. Jackson however stayed behind and helped Annabeth with her things. Within minutes they were done and were about to leave.

"Wait, your ring," Jackson said picking up the beautiful ring, and gestured to Annabeth's hand. She held her left hand out to him and he gently slid the ring on her ring finger. She smiled and thanked him as he dropped her hand.

"C'mon Mrs Jackson," he said jokingly. "We can't be late." Annabeth smiled and followed him out the door. This might not be as bad as I thought it would be. She thought.


	2. Marriage Then Sunset Stroll

Author's Note:

Thanks to all my reviewers! I sent you all a sneak peek to this chapter because you reviewed. I will continue to do this until it becomes too much! I promise this chapter will be longer than the last! Please continue to review!

Chapter 2- Marriage Than Sunset Stroll

Third Person Pov

Agent Jackson opened the door to the black SUV for Annabeth. She smiled and climbed in with him behind her. As soon as he shut the door the driver was pushing the gas pedal. They had a long way to go and knowing New York it would probably take even longer to get to the airport.

Annabeth yawned and leaned her head on the window. It wasn't very comfortable and every time they hit a bump her head banged on the window and gave her a headache. She grimaced as they hit a bump for the umpteenth time.

Percy noticed how uncomfortable she was and felt the need to help her. He rummaged around for something to support her head. He grinned when he found a lumpy airplane pillow. Well, better than nothing. He reached over and handed it to her. She smiled beautifully and put it under her head.

"Thanks, uh, Agent Jackson," she said, not sure what to call him.

"Percy. You can call me Percy," he confirmed for her. She smiled and closed her eyes again, sleeping this time. Percy was wide awake however and thinking about what he would tell his mom and all his cousins and friends. They all thought he was a marine biologist who had to travel alot so job was covered, but what about his 'wife'. His mom wouldn't like to hear that she was never invited to the wedding. An elope to Vegas is the only option, however, no matter how much his mom didn't want to hear it. Percy sighed inwardly and spent the rest of the ride looking at the big buildings for what may be the last time for awhile.

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) PAGE BREAK:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

Annabeth woke up to someone shaking her shoulder gently.

"Annabeth. Annabeth," the shaker whispered. Annabeth's eyes fluttered open and she found herself looking into sea green eyes. At first glance she thought maybe it was Silena, but her eyes were blue. The past few days came rushing back to her. Silena was dead and the eye's owner was Percy Jackson, her 'husband'. A sick feeling rose in her stomach when she thought of Silena and her violent end.

She yawned and stretched up, the pillow falling from the window.

"We are at the airport. You can go back to sleep when we get on the plane. I promise," Percy told her, smiling at her messy hair. She smoothed it down and sat straight up. Annabeth nodded slowly and got out of the car, Percy behind her.

The SUV was parked on a runway with only one jet. A private jet. 'Huh, the FBI goes all out' She thought.

She made her way up the small staircase to the body of the plane. The jet was huge and obviously expensive. There was a love seat and a sofa surrounding a coffee table, some chairs surrounding a small dining table, and two doors on either side of the plane, one for the bathroom and the other for the pilot.

Annabeth sat down on the big couch and sighed at the comfort the cushions provided. Percy came up and sat beside her.

"I think we should get to know each other a little bit because I do plan on introducing you to some of my friends who live there. My mom lives in New York but she will surely hear about us from someone and will want to meet you. Is that ok with you?" he asked her.

"Well what do you want to know?" she wondered. Percy thought for moment before answering.

"Anything. Favourite color, book, your hobbies. Anything."

"Okay..."

After forty-five minutes of talking the plane had landed and the pair knew absolutely everything about each other. They hopped into another SUV and arrived at a big house on the lake.

"Wow, it's beautiful. The architecture is amazing! I'd love to take a closer look at some of the details," Annabeth immediately commented about the stucco house. It was a big house with a big yard and lots of space not to mention by the lake with high tech security systems, which were much needed in this case.

Annabeth smiled brightly again and hopped out, practically sprinting to look at the aspects of the house. Percy followed closely behind, willing to show her around. He pulled the house key from his pocket and let her in. She walked in and dropped her bag on a side table. The house was fully furnished and came with a sports car if a quick getaway was needed, courtesy of the FBI agency.

Annabeth then made her way to a bedroom and opened the closet doors. It was, however empty so Annabeth just closed them again.

"We will buy clothes for you tomorrow with the money the FBI gave us," Percy informed her. She smiled at him.

"Sounds good. Would you like to take a walk? Check out the place a little?" she asked. Percy seemed unsure if that was a safe idea or not but decided it wouldn't hurt.

"Sure, let's go down to the beach," he suggested.

The couple walked down the beach hand in hand. It was a beautiful day out and the sun was just beginning to set over the horizon.

"I think I really like this place," Annabeth whispered quietly, smiling at Percy.

"Me too," he agreed, smiling back. Annabeth turned her attention to a girl staring at Percy. Despite Annabeth's best efforts, she felt a wave of jealousy pass through her. The girl was very pretty and she didn't want anyone to look at Percy like that.

"That really pretty girl is watching you," Annabeth informed Percy, looking at the brunette to their right. Percy didn't even bother looking at her.

"Well, I'm married," he said holding up their intertwined hands and gesturing to her ring. He looked over at the girl now, "besides I prefer smart blonds. That girl over there looks a little dim." He looked down at her smiling. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful his eyes were. Little did she know, he was thinking the same thing about hers.

It was true the girl did look a little dim, the way she twirled her hair suggested she felt highly of herself. Annabeth glared at her and leaned into Percy to send her message across.

"We should get back. Its getting dark," Percy stated. Annabeth thought it was a good idea to head back as well so the two adults walked back to the house.

Once inside, the two decided to order a pizza. While Percy called the pizza place, Annabeth tried to find something good on tv. She settled for the news, but when it started talking about Silena she quickly shut it off. Groaning, she put her head in her hands and forced the thoughts of her friend aside.

"Pizza should be here in fifteen minutes. Hey, are you okay?" Percy asked, concerned. Annabeth smiled falsely and nodded. Percy didn't seem convinced.

"Sorry, its just I can't even watch the news anymore because of this whole mess," she said waving her hands around, gesturing to everything around her. Percy nodded and tucked a loose curl behind her ear.

"Everything will be okay. I promise I will protect you," he told her softly. She smiled at the sincerity behind his tone and let him turn the tv back on. Instead of the news they settled for some random movie that was on. When the doorbell rang, Annabeth insisted on getting it. She made her way to the door and opened to reveal a man standing and holding a pizza box.

"Hello, here is your pizza," the man said, monotonously. Annabeth took it, smiling. The man seemed to realize how truly beautiful she was and perked up a bit. "And what would your name be?" he asked.

"Uh Annie," she answered, confused. Meanwhile Percy realizing his mistake of letting her go to the door alone, followed her. He came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head. Annabeth leaned into him, sighing. The pizza man, so obviously flirting with her, frowned and walked away. Percy shut the door and carried the pizza to the kitchen.

"I don't want you answering the door by yourself anymore. I need to be with you next time, just in case, Got it?" he told her. She nodded and grabbed a piece of pizza.

They settled onto the couch and continued to watch the boring movie. When it was time for bed Annabeth tried to find something to wear, but was unsuccessful. Percy realizing this handed her the shirt he was just wearing.

"Thank you," she said, smiling. Once he left she slipped it over her head and finished up in the bathroom. The shirt just covered her butt so she sat down quickly and pulled a blanket over her. Percy finished in the bathroom ten times faster then she did and then sat beside her.

"You can have this bed and I will sleep in the guest room. Okay? I will be next door if you need me, don't be afraid to wake me up if somethings wrong," he told her. Annabeth nodded and sunk into the bed. Percy smiled and walked out of the room.

"Goodnight," she finally said.

"Sweet dreams," he replied as he shut the door behind him.

Annabeth was exhausted but no matter how hard she tried she could not sleep for every time she closed her eyes haunted images of Silena's mangled body appeared, forcing her awake. Annabeth sighed and rolled over, trying again.

She tried several times with no success until at around 4 in the morning she was so exhausted she managed to fall asleep.

Annabeth woke to find herself in a deserted hallway. She got up groggily and crept down the dirty hallway to the door at the end of the hall. When she got to it she peeked in. There, on the floor was Silena, mangled and lying in a pool of blood. Her blood. Annabeth screamed as her heart was ripped out at the sight of her best friend.

Author's Note:

Remember if you review you get a sneak peek of the next chapter! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

~Love Jenna


	3. Food Fight

Authors Note

Sorry it took me so long to update but I have been busy with school and I still need to obtain my social life obviously so since I finished all my homework at school today I decided to write, write, write! During the weekends I will post more often and next weekend I am babysitting so when they go to bed I will write as many chapters as I can so I make up for my lack of updating during the week. I will clarify something about Silena. She is dead. Luke killed her and Annabeth witnessed this so she called the police. When she went to court Luke was sent to jail for life. Since Luke has many 'friends' in the world of crime they want to get revenge on Annabeth for putting Luke in jail. The FBI stepped in and came up with the plan about Annabeth 'marrying' Percy. Just wanted to clear up any confusion. Also Annabeth isn't as stubborn as usual just because she is in so much shock. She doesn't have the mental energy to be stubborn. Remember Annabeth is very wise so she knows this is for the best and she figures she should go with the flow.

Chapter Three-

Standing over Silena was Luke, smiling happily and holding a long knife that so easily punctured her chest. Annabeth's mouth was still open but no screams came out. Luke looked at her viciously

"Annabeth? Annabeth?" Luke asked, waving his knife in front of her face.

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" a different voice yelled. She was shaken awake and she could hear screams in the distance. It took her a moment to realize the screams were hers. She snapped her mouth shut and focused on the person beside her.

Percy looked at her with those sea green eyes and she burst into tears. Percy pulled her into a hug and soothed her. Annabeth knew she should never trust a boy again, not after Luke. But tonight while she was so exhausted and overwhelmed, she decided she needed to trust him. Just for tonight, never again. That was promise.

"Shh. Shh. Its okay. Your okay. Everythings okay," he soothed. He pulled her closer to his body and stroked her hair.

"It's not okay! Shes gone! He killed her!" Annabeth sobbed. Percy didn't know what to do besides hold her in his arms and tell her it would be okay. He wanted to bring Silena back so bad just to see Annabeth smile that pretty smile again. Anything to make her happy he would do. That was a promise.

Annabeth soon fell asleep again in his arms and he continued to hold her even when he fell asleep. He couldn't let her go. Not yet.

:-) :-) :-) :-) PPPPAAAAGGGGEEEE BBBBRRRREEEEAAAAKKKK:-) :-) :-) :-)

Annabeth woke up with arms around her and she immediately jumped up and fell off the bed in the process. A flicker of pain shot up her arm, her wrist had been folded the wrong way. Annabeth groaned and shut her eyes, forcing herself not to cry. She had to hurry and get away before Luke woke up and saw her.

She slowly rose to her feet and crept down the hallway. The door squeaked open and when she turned around to close it she noticed Luke had black hair, not blond. It took her a moment to realize it wasn't Luke at all, it was Percy. She gasped. She looked down at herself. Clothes? Check. She allowed herself to relax a little

Why would he sleep with her though? She knew he was probably just comforting her and then fell asleep but she couldn't ever trust a guy after what Luke did. Never again. She wouldn't allow him to sleep in the same bed ever again. She would keep her distance so he didn't get the wrong message. The act would be strictly public, end of story.

Annabeth crept down the hall careful not to wake Percy. She grabbed a bowl from the cupboard in the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereal. As she was eating she thought of Silena, strictly happy memories of them together.

Flashback

Silena walked along the edge of the fountain laughing as she nearly fell in. Annabeth followed after her doing the same thing. They had just finished talking about the latest gossip at their school, well Silena talked about it while Annabeth listened, when the two ten year olds decided to walk on the fountain ledge.

It was a beautiful day out despite the storm the night before, and the concrete ledge was very slippery from the rain. Annabeth kept sliding and slipping, but what really did her in was when Silena asked a certain question.

"Who do you like?" she asked, completely unaware of the effect it had on her best friend.

When Annabeth heard this question she lost her footing entirely, and fell flat on her face. Surely, she didn't know that she liked Luke right? She wouldn't tell him if she knew or would she? He was her older step brother by four years and it was always awkward when Luke ruffled her hair like a little kid. Silena didn't pickup on the fact that Annabeth blushed every time he was around. But Silena always knew who liked who at theirschool before they even knew themselves! This was a mess! A big mess!

Annabeth was interrupted by Silena's wind chime laugh as she pointed and laughed at Annabeth playfully. Annabeth stuck her tongue out at her friend and got out of the cold water. Silena hooked her arm through Annabeth's and together they walked back to Annabeth's apartment for her to change.

End Flashback

As Annabeth finished her cereal she heard Silena's laugh again. Annabeth took deep breaths and focused on something else, like how she would convince Percy that she could go grocery shopping by herself. That would be difficult considering the fact she wasn't allowed to answer the door or even sleep by herself.

Then Percy walked in and she immediately stiffened. She was really paranoid after last night, she could barely be with him. He smiled at her and poured himself some cereal.

"Good morning," he said cheerily. Annabeth could barely manage a smile. Percy however didn't seem to notice.

"We need some groceries so I thought I could get them today by..." Annabeth started but she was interrupted by cheery Percy.

"Sounds great! I'll come too," he interfered. Annabeth sighed, not wanting to fight.

"I meant by myself to really think things through," she explained. Percy looked stunned that she would even suggest something like that. Annabeth immediately regretted it.

"No. Absolutely not," he said, firmly.

"But,"

"No. I said no. You want to get groceries you come with me," Now Annabeth was angry. She could do whatever she wanted. She was an adult and she didn't need Percy to tell her what to do. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. But, then again, she wasn't. The situation she was in was difficult and dangerous. She refused to let Percy win though.

"You know what? I don't need you and your little group, organization thing tell me what to do! I'm a grown woman!" she yelled, raising her voice. And with that she stormed off without even putting her bowl to the sink.

Percy watched her leave and he sighed to himself. He didn't like making her mad but if that what it took to keep her safe he would do it in a heartbeat. He finished his cereal and made his way to the spare room to get dressed.

Meanwhile, Annabeth vented in her room by writing a very angry letter to a certain Percy Jackson. Of course, she would never give it to him because it was very mean but it helped her a lot. When she was done she stuck it in the little paper shredder and took deep breaths. She wasn't as angry now and decided she would go grocery shopping with him and find somewhere else private to think things through.

Annabeth quickly got dressed and brushed her teeth in the bathroom then went back to the kitchen to talk to Percy.

"I'll go with you," she said quietly. Percy turned around and smiled.

"Great. Look I no this is hard on you but its for your own good. I promise," he reassured her. Annabeth smiled lightly and went to get her coat."You also need clothes because your wearing the same thing as yesterday," he called. Annabeth groaned, she hated shopping. "Tell you what. When I introduce you to my cousins I can get Thalia and Juniper to take you. Kay?" he asked.

"Okay! Thanks!" Annabeth called back. It was better than Percy helping her.

"I will just have to watch you somehow!" he called back to Annabeth's disappointment.

:-) :-) :-) :-) PPPPAAAAGGGGEEEE BBBBRRRREEEEAAAAKKKK:-) :-) :-) :-)

They walked into the store together hand in hand for the act. The whole car ride was awkward because Annabeth tried to ask him why he stayed with her last night but he couldn't bring herself to say the words.

The walked down the produce section and Annabeth started to read off the list while Percy grabbed the items.

"Apples," she listed. Percy grabbed some apples and put them in the cart.

"Oranges," she listed again. Percy walked around to the other stand and grabbed an orange.

"Here Annie! Catch!" he yelled. Annabeth, not quite used to her 'name', didn't pay attention. Percy threw the orange and it hit Annabeth in the stomach. Annabeth gasped and picked up a bannana. Without truly thinking her actions through she threw it at him. They started to get a few stares when Percy threw a lemon at her face. The fight continued with the couple throwing fruits and vegetables back and forth and with each throw yet another person would look and stare. Of course, they didn't care because they were having the time of their lives.

"Take that!" Annabeth shouted.

"Oh you are so getting it!" Percy would yell back. They tried to sound serious but they were laughing the entire time.

Annabeth forgot about the past few days completely as soon as she started laughing. She forgot her promise to never trust Percy as soon as she started laughing. She felt she could trust this fun loving guy as soon as she started laughing.

"Excuse me? We will need to escort the two of you out of the building immediately for inappropriate behaviour," a deep voice said from behind whipped around and her smile faded as soon as she saw the police officer in front of her. Uh oh .

Percy made his way to her side and wrapped his arm around her. Together they followed the police man to a room at the back of the store.

"Is there a reason you were throwing the merchandise?" he asked sternly, obviously mad.

"We were just trying to have fun," Percy answered calmly. How could he be so calm! They were just taken aside by a policeman!

"Well, I think I will have to take the two of you back to the station. First, can I see some identification?" the police man asked, with authority. Annabeth immediately reached into her purse and showed her fake id. He examined it carefully then gave it back.

"Oh, how I hate doing this," Percy muttered and reached into his pocket, grabbing his FIB id. He handed it over and the policeman immediately looked wary.

"But, your so young," he said. Percy shrugged. "Well I guess I can let you go. But, don't do this again," the policeman warned. "You should know better," he then scolded. The two nodded and left the room continuing their shopping. When they were done they quickly drove home in silence and didn't really talk when they got home either.


	4. Meet the Cousins Part One

Author's Note:

Sorry it has taken me so long to update! I have a big book report due so that is taking up a lot of my time! I will try and update sooner! Also I have decided I can't do the sneak peeks anymore. It has become too much! I never expected the story to get this many hits so I thought I would've been able to do it longer. Sorry guys!

Chapter Four: Let's Meet The Cousins Part One

Annabeth collapsed on her bed after a boring marathon of friends that she watched with Percy. She was exhausted after the long day but was too afraid to fall asleep in case the nightmares came again. So when she got in her pajamas and closed her eyes, she was terrified at the images that replayed in her head. The same haunted images she had been having ever since Silena died. She always woke up in that hall and crept towards the scene. Annabeth groaned in frustration. Why couldn't she just fall asleep?

After two hours of tossing and turning, Annabeth managed to fall asleep, but instead of waking in the hallway she woke in her old study. Blueprints were sprawled in front of her and at her feet. She yawned and sat up straight. When Annabeth heard the door slam she cringed. Luke was home. She ran down the hall in hopes that he was in a good mood. Another door slam confirmed her wrong.

"ANNABETH!" Luke screamed from the kitchen, "Where are you?"

"In my study honey!" she called, trying to sugar-coat it. She tip-toed down the hall some more to greet him. When she saw his face she immediately stiffened. He looked about ten years older than he actually was with bags under his eyes. She took deep breaths and walked towards him. She wrapped her arms around him and he did the same with more passion as usual.

It wasn't until he started kissing her that she knew exactly what he wanted. She hesitated slightly, but knew that if she didn't give in there would be much worse consequences. She knew it was considered harassment but she was scared. Scared of what he would do if she told. So, when they opened the door to the bedroom, she swore to herself she would never tell, this was her life now and she had to deal with it.

She woke in the morning, surprised to find she actually slept through the night. It was a fitful night but it was an upgrade. Annabeth got up groggily and made her way to the bathroom where she got dressed and ready. She then made her way to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

Percy was already up and ready. He smiled up at her and she smiled back, half-heartily.

"Today you are going to meet my cousins and friends. Is that okay?" he asked. This news caught Annabeth by surprise but she knew she had to do it anyway. She nodded silently and sat down across from him.

"Tell me about them," she blurted before she could stop herself.

"Well my cousins names are Nico, Thalia, and Jason. Jason is married to Piper, she is a good friend. My other friends are Grover, his girlfriend, Juniper, Rachel, Katie, Travis, Conner, Hazel, Frank, Leo and Reyna. Some of them are couples but you will figure that out quickly enough. Nico and Thalia are sort of the punk rock emo type. Travis and Conner are extremely mischievous and always plan pranks on Katie. Katie, Juniper and Grover are all 'save the planet' type people. Leo is a major flirt so watch out for him. Reyna is quite stern. Hazel and Frank are really shy. Jason and Piper are just Jason and Piper, you can't really describe them," Percy rattled on. Annabeth could see how his eyes lit up when he talked about his friends. Annabeth smiled too, thinking of these people that Percy was so fond of.

After breakfast Annabeth got dressed in the same clothes she had been wearing for the past few days. The neighbours probably thought she had no clothes, which was technically true.

"Where are we going?" Annabeth asked, when they got in the car. Percy started the sports car and sped down the street.

"Thalia's place. Everyone is coming," Annabeth nodded in reply. The rest of the car ride was silent and awkward as usual. Percy tried to start conversation multiple times but Annabeth didn't really contribute so Percy let it go.

They arrived at a beautiful Victorian house with a long driveway for the nine cars of all Percy's friends. Percy opened the door for Annabeth and together they walked to the door hand in hand. Before either of them could knock the door was swung open to reveal a girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. She was wearing all black and a death to Barbie t-shirt. She was the exact opposite of Silena, but Annabeth felt comfortable in the girl's presence. Like she was visiting an old friend.

"Percy!" the girl said gleefully as she pulled him into a hug. "Hows my favourite cousin?" An emo boy shouted "Hey!" at Percy's cousin. The girl must've been Thalia and the boy had to be Nico.

"Who's this?" Thalia asked, nudging Percy.

"This is Annie," he replied, nonchalantly. She raised her eyebrows.

"Friend? Girlfriend? Long lost sister?" she guessed. Percy shook his head.

"Wife," he answered, but something about him looked nervous. Like he was afraid of what Thalia would say.

"What?" she asked quietly. Staring him down.

"Wife," he answered again, clearly scared.

"What?" she asked again through her teeth. Everyone was crowding around the door now.

"Wife," Percy whimpered. A sliver of Annabeth felt sorry for Percy, the other half however was howling with laughter.

"WHAT?" Thalia now screamed. Percy looked down, ashamed. Annabeth thought she heard him mutter wife again.

"Piper? Why don't you take Annie to the living room. Introduce her to everyone," Thalia suggested, calm once again. A pretty brunette with eyes that couldn't decide their colour walked up to Annabeth and hooked her arm through hers.

Annabeth caught a glimpse of Percy as Thalia towed him away. Gray eyes met green and Annabeth felt at home for the first time in weeks. Percy' lips formed the words help me and Annabeth felt the need to laugh.

"Nope! Your on your own!" she yelled to him, smiling devilishly. Percy pouted.

"Please!" he yelled Annabeth shook her head laughing along with Percy's friends.

:-) :-) :-) :-) PPPPAAAAGGGGEEEE BBBBRRRREEEEAAAAKKKK:-) :-) :-) :-)

Thalia shut the door to the study she never used and turned to her cousin.

"Why?" she asked. Although her question was vague, Percy knew exactly what she meant 'Why in the world would you marry a girl without telling me?

"I love her," Percy answered lamely. Thalia sighed.

"Okay. Okay. But you should've told me. What is she like?"Thalia's question took Percy by surprise.

"Shes smart. Really smart. As soon as you walk in the room she is calculating your every move. Trying to figure you out. She loves to draw. She an architect, an amazing one. She is perfect, absolutely perfect," Thalia knew absolutely everything about her cousin. She could read him like a book and knew exactly what he was thinking and feeling. She had never seen him like this. He definitely loved her. There was no doubt in her mind.

Author's Note: I will post soon! This chapter was really fun to write! I think what I'll do is the first person to answer this trivia question will get the sneek peek.

When is Percabeth's first kiss? Why did they kiss? Answer in reviews!


	5. Meet the Cousins Part Two

Author's Note:

I came with a new story idea from a next- generation Harry Potter fanfic. Its about Harry's son James and his best friend Carabella and they soon fall in love. She is then taken away by a mysterious person and no one can find her. James searches for her everywhere but he eventually can't deal with school anymore and goes to Romania with Charlie. Will they see each other again? Please check it out! Love you guys! P.s Any title ideas? If this helps her nickname is Carebear for her exceptional ability to care.

Chapter 5- Meet the Cousins Part 2

Percy and Thalia walked into a laughing fit of people. Someone had found the old family albums and were looking at some embarrassing pictures of Percy. Annabeth was having the time of her life looking at Percy's past. She even got to makeup her own embarrassing stories.

"Hey! Why do you have to embarrass me?" Percy shouted, reaching for the photo album which currently displayed Percy with underwear on his head. Nico pulled it away just in time.

"I remember when Percy, Jason, Nico and I went to the creek and Percy fell in. He got all wet so he..." Thalia laughed.

"Not this story! Please!" Percy interrupted. Jason and Nico tackled him so he couldn't say anything.

"You did this to me when I married Piper. It's your turn buddy!" Jason remembered. Percy pouted and reached out to Annabeth. She high-fived it jokingly, but then she held onto it.

" So as I was saying, Percy decided he would just strip down to his boxers and run back to the house. But he didn't know Nico' s older sister Bianca was having a house party so when Percy ran past all her friends they started taking pictures and posting them on Facebook! It was so funny because Percy's mom got a hold of them and she was so mad! He couldn't come over for a week!" Thalia was now laughing her head off. As was the rest of the group. Percy was even laughing although he was red in the face.

"Let's embarrass Annie now," Percy suggested. Annabeth stopped laughing abruptly.

You wouldn't dare!" She shouted. Her grey eyes were definetly looking stormy now. Her hands were clenched in fists at her side. Percy was seriously scared , she looked lethal.

"Uh, remember that uh time when you, uh..." he stuttered, backing away from the approaching Annabeth. Percy's cousins and friends were containing their laughter behind Annabeth. "Oof!" Percy hit the wall and was now trapped. Anabeth continued to approach but she was now smiling. She grabbed onto his hands and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm only kidding. Now I know what to do if you misbehave," she said sweetly. Percy relaxed and allowed himself to focus on the tingling feeling in his cheek. He smiled sheepishly and sat back down on the couch.

An hour later, Annabeth and Percy were leaving Thalia's satisfied and happy. The dinner was great as always. As they made their way to the car, Annabeth thought about why she kissed Percy. As much as she wanted to say it was for the act she wasn't too sure.

The entire car ride home Annabeth thought up of reasons as to why she did it. She pretended to listen to Percy as he talked about the party, she even laughed a couple times. She was so distracted by her actions that she could barely think!

:-) :-) :-) :-) PPPPAAAAGGGGEEEE BBBBRRRREEEEAAAAKKKK:-) :-) :-) :-)

"What movie do you want to watch? Theres Hachi, The Boy In The Striped Pajamas or The Avengers," Percy asked Annabeth, displaying the DVD's.

"Uh, The Boy In The Striped Pajamas. I sort of feel in the mood for a sad movie," she answered quickly. Percy smiled and popped it in. As he was setting everything up, Annabeth got comfy at the end of the couch. Percy sat next to her as the movie started. Percy scooted closer to Annabeth and reached over her to turn the lamp off but instead of moving back he stayed close to Annabeth.

It was incredibly silent the entire time till the end of the movie when Annabeth started to cry.

"Are you crying?" Percy whispered.

"Yes, its so sad! Imagine being locked in some room not knowing what was going on. He's only nine! That would be awful. Imagine someone did that to you. I can barely imagine what I would do if that happened to me," she sobbed.

"Hey, don't think like that," Percy whispered, reaching for the kleenex and wiping Annabeth's cheeks. "I would never let anyone do that to you,"

"Promise?" she asked, looking into his sea-green eyes.

"Promise," he answered looking into her stormy grey ones. Percy felt the urge to kiss her her so he leaned in . Annabeth stayed still not sure of what to do so when their lips met she had no idea what was going on. She placed her hands on his chest and he placed his in her hair. Instead of moving her hands to Percy's hair she pushed him away. Scrambling to get up she muttered sorry and ran to her bedroom leaving Percy heart-broken. She collapsed on her bed, sobbing. How could she let this happen? She swore she wouldn't let him in! How could she be so stupid!

Annabeth soon cried herself to sleep, but when she woke up with a hand covering her mouth and her hands tied she didn't know what to do for the umpteenth time that night. Annabeth hated not knowing what to do.

Author's Note:

Ooh Cliffy! Trivia question:

In what book did Annabeth ask Percy to the Fourth of July fireworks?


	6. I Can't Believe Shes Gone

Author's Note:

Hey Guys! I want to start off saying how amazing you guys are! I love you to death! Honestly, without you guys I would have given up on this story a long time ago. The following chapters are a little sad so bare with me! Thank you for supporting me in this story! I love you guys!

Chapter Six: I can't believe she's gone

Percy sighed and dropped down on the couch. It had been an hour since he heard Annabeth's sobs. He hoped she had fallen asleep, thats what she needed, sleep and alone time.

He got back up and continued pacing around the living room, trying to figure out what the hell he was supposed to do. How was he supposed to fix this? How was he supposed to convince her he didn't mean to lose control and kiss her beautiful lips? Just thinking about her lips and how they turned up into a smile made him throw a pillow across the room. Taking deep breaths to calm himself, he crept towards Annabeth's room. Slowly pressing his ear to her door he listened for any noises to say she was awake. But there was nothing. Not even a shaky breath or deep breathing.

Disappointed he walked back to the living room. Wait, nothing? No breathing! He was sprinting now, scrambling to her door hoping she was laying in a mass of pillows. Tear stained- eyes, golden princess curls framing her angelic flash like a halo. But, when he opened the door all he saw were feathers. Everywhere. Covering the floor like a blanket of snow, strewn over the bedspread, carried through the air by the wind streaming through the window... through the window!

Percy ran towards the cold air, slipping on feathers as he went. He poked his head out the window hoping to see her sitting on the ground staring at the moon. He could almost see her sitting there, gazing at the stars with her beautiful grey eyes. The image faded away as fast as it came when the realization that she was gone hit Percy like a ton of bricks.

In the distance Percy heard someone scream No! completely unaware that it was him. He sank down the wall taking in the scene before him. Looking at it from a different approach he saw the signs of struggle. The nail marks in the pillows causing the delicate surface to break and explode its contents. The bed sheets were strewn across the room, crumpled and wrinkled. The path way the kidnapper took was obvious to Percy by the broken lamps and picture frames. Even the desk chair was a hint, usually so perfectly straight was now on its side.

Percy snapped out of his reverie, she was gone and he need to do something about it. He had failed on his mission and he needed to fix it.

He jumped up and dialed the FBI. After one ring his fellow colleague, Octavian answered.

"Hello?" Octavian's voice said over the phone.

"Code 25," Percy was surprised by how steady his voice sounded even though he was breaking on the inside. (A/N I don't even know if they use codes like that)

"I'll send reinforcements ASAP," he told Percy. Percy was now forcing back tears. He couldn't believe she was gone. She just slipped out of his hand so quickly. And to think that if he didn't kiss her then she would still be here. She would be sitting beside him in the living room as they played Monopoly or watched Friends.

"Kay, I'll be waiting," Percy replied with as much seriousness he could muster.

Hanging up, Percy slid down the wall again. Blinking the tears away. Flashes of Annabeth flood through his mind. The way her eyebrows scrunched together when she was concentrating. The way her hand moved across the page as she drew, like a swan gliding across a lake. The way her stormy grey eyes started calculating you as soon as you walked in the room. The way her princess curls glittered like gold in the sunlight. The way she knew an answer to every question like she was a human encyclopedia. The way she smirked when she proved you wrong, which was very often. The way her lips curled slightly on the ends when she tried not to smile. And when she did smile it lite up your whole world like a second sun. As these images flashed through Percy's mind he realized the most obvious thing in the world. Something he overlooked too many times to count. This one thing he was so certain about that he would never question it.

This one thing was that he was in love with Annabeth Chase. Boy, he needed to find her.

A/N

Yay! *claps excitedly and does happy dance around the room* He realizes he loves her! This is definitely one of my fav chapters! Especially the end! Okay down to some serious business.

Do you guys think I should get a beta? If yes, what for? Spelling? Grammar? Characters? Plot? Can you recommend any to me?

I am at 85 reviews! OMG! Can we get to 100 please? Pretty please with a cherry on top? After this chapter, if I get to 100, I will post next chapter from Annabeth's POV! Anywho! Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Why Me?

A/N As promised! Remember a couple chapters ago when I said I came up with a new HP story. I lied. I didn't like it after one day so I didn't follow through with it. I think I came up with another story though! To all you Hunger Games fans I present to you Remember.

**Please Read!:-) :-) :-) :-) **

Katniss Everdeen wishes she could remember. Remember how she got to this awful island. Remember her life before. Remember to talk. She is stranded on this island all by herself until a mysterious blond boy appears. He can't remember either. Although he can still talk. Katniss teaches him how to fight and he teaches her how to talk. Will they start to remember before its too late? Or will The Monster get them first?

Chapter Seven- Why Me?

Annabeth tries to scream but its hopeless, the man's hand is too tight. Instead she tries to escape. She claws at the pillows, breaking their surface causing feathers to fly everywhere. Kicking stuff everywhere; the desk chair, the lamp, picture frames. _Please Percy. Please hear me. _But, Annabeth knew it was no use. The stupid tv was on a swimming channe so their was no hope that Percy would hear her over the roar of the crowd.

Despite her defeated hope she still wasn't going to let the kidnapper take her without a few bruises. She kicked her tied feet wildly and flailed her joined arms in all directions. Hitting his face, his stomach, anywhere she could reach.

They had made it to the window now and when the man jumps out the window, Annabeth is thrown into shock. The feeling is accelerating and sort of satisfying given the circumstances. Her satisfaction is cut short when she feels the jolt of the ground, sending pain coursing through her body. Attempting to scream once again she lets out a muffled yell, hoping the neighbours can hear her but the kidnapper only holds on tighter.

Annabeth is thrown in the back of a van and is locked in its dark embrace. Completely disoriented she doesn't realize she is crying. Annabeth Chase does not cry. Guess there is a first for everything.

Noticing her mouth is free she starts to scream but is quickly silenced by a piece of duct tape wrapping around her mouth. Damn it!

The car ride is long and invigorating. Annabeth's mind is going a mile a minute, trying to figure out how to escape. The kidnapper's stronger, faster and he knows the area more. Annabeth is only smarter, or at least she thinks she is. She isn't quite sure.

When the van stops Annabeth snaps upright, her senses going wild. She feels arms around her again and she is being carried towards a house. The house is in the middle of no where. Completely isolated and hidden. No one would ever find her here. Frustrated she lets out a loud cry, only to receive a slap by her abductor.

She is carried to the back of the house where is is thrown in a tiny room. It smells of BO and stale clothing. Annabeth whips around, hoping to get a glimpse of her kidnapper but he shuts the door quickly before she can. Finally alone she lets herself fully cry. Cry for her family. Cry for her friends. Cry for her new friends that she found because of Percy. Why is this so unfair? She felt like saying. Why torture me?

"Hello?" a voice says from the corner of the small room. Annabeth turns slowly to find a filthy girl with long ragged black hair and dark eyes. You could tell she used to be beautiful in a stern and intimidating way, but now she looked worn down and sick.

"My name is Reyna. Let me help you," she said reassuringly. Her voice was hoarse from a lack of water and a nasty sore throat. Reyna cautiously approached Annabeth and began to untie her wrists. When Reyna was done Annabeth started to rub her sore wrists. Annabeth finally ripped the tape from her mouth, wincing at the burn it left behind.

"Whats you story?" Reyna asked, quietly. Annabeth debated if she should tell her or not but decided it would do no harm.

"My name is Annabeth Chase," she started. She felt there was no point in using her fake identity. The devils had already found her. "I witnessed my fiancé murdering his step sister who was also my best friend. He was always getting mad at me and I don't know why I stayed with him. He could be sweet at times, like when he brought me flowers to my office even if there was no celebration. Or he would buy me a necklace just because he 'loved me'. But when he killed Silena I was so mad that I turned him in to the police. There was enough evidence to say he did it so they threw him in jail. The FBI was worried though because they felt that one of his friends would come and kill me. Their solution was to ship me off to Canada where I would pretend to be an agent's wife. This person that threw us in here found me though. I don't know who he is but I am assuming he works for the murderer. Do you know who he is? Have you ever seen him?"

Reyna wore a frown the entire time Annabeth talked. Reyna even put her hand on Annabeth's shoulder in order to seem reassuring.

"I'm so sorry. I can't imagine, being betrayed by your own fiancé. I have seen him. Blue eyes, blond hair but I don't know his name and he barely talks. I don't know why I'm hear. One day I was just hiking near by and he grabbed me. Locked me in this room. I have been here for three years. I think, it is kinda hard to tell. I just go by the sun through that tiny window. I have to use my nails to mark the wall," Reyna gestured to the thousands of ticks on the wall. Annabeth was heart-broken. Poor Reyna. You could tell she had been abused. Scars lined her arms, face and legs. Some looked old while others looked fresh. What if Annabeth had to stay for three years? No one deserved this. Even the girl who turned their own fiancé into the police.

Annabeth had a nagging thought in her brain. Luke had blond hair and blue eyes. What if he escaped? But how could he? Percy and the rest of the FBI would surely realize that he was gone. It couldn't be him then could it? Before Annabeth could ask if the man had a scar on his face someone opened the door. And it wasn't Luke. Although it did look like a skinnier version of him.

"Hello Annabeth, Reyna," he spat. "My name is Octavian."

A/N DUH DUH DUH! Poor Reyna :-( Three years!

PM me about what you think about my HG summary and story idea!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

p.s octavian is supposed to be with percy after he is with annabeth


	8. Not Pretend

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I love you so so so so so so so much! I never expected this story to get any reviews at all so to have more than 100 is fantastic! next goal 150? :-) :-)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pjo but I wish I did because then I would be famous and rich and I would be able to pay my own cell phone bill so my parents would finally let me get an I phone. Instead of a blackberry without BBM! like whats a blackberry without BBM so I could text my crush. Stupid blackberry.

Note: Keep in mind anything that happens with Percy in the first part of this chapter is a whole hour before what happened to Annabeth in the last chapter

Chapter 8- Not pretend

Percy's collogues were surrounding the house, investigating and looking for Annabeth. At first he looked too, but now he was too tired and sad and could no longer look at the house without getting the sick feeling of failure in his stomach. Thats what he was. A failure. He couldn't even do the simple task of keeping one person safe. A person that was never out of his sights. A person that he had a good reason to take care of and protect. That reason was love. He had finally realized that he loved Annabeth Chase and one day, once he found her because he would, he wanted to make her Annabeth Jackson. For real, not pretend this time.

"Percy!" he heard Octavian yell. He whipped around hoping he had found her. Hoping he had found the girl that was his pretend wife but would soon become his real one. " We haven't found her but we got a couple clues. We are going to look into them. Want to come with?" Failure. Again. He didn't find those clues. The least he could've done was find those clues but he didn't. Someone else did. Someone else got one step closer to finding her while Percy just became a spot in the distance. Her. He couldn't even speak her name anymore.

He got up slowly and made his way to the black SUV. The rest of the day went by in a blur. They followed paths of clues that led to nothing. A dead end. This continued to happen and happen for weeks. It had been three weeks by the time Percy had finally snapped out of it and really began to look. It still wasn't good enough though. No one could find her. Not even someone who had a good purpose to find her.

With every growing day Percy started to love her even more. He found his thoughts slowly drifting to the tinniest detail about her. The three creases between her eyebrows when she concentrated. Three not two, but three. The way there was a tiny space between two teeth on the left side of her mouth. The left not the right. Even something as simple as the way she chewed on her bottom lip when she was nervous or bored. Percy remembered these things and thought about them constantly.

1 Month Later

She was still lost. Completely and utterly gone. Her parents had been notified, not that they really cared and she had been declared dead. Percy knew better though. He knew she wasn't police continued to look for the body but she was never found. Percy still couldn't believe that the girl he loved was gone. Gone like the leaves in the fall. The ground in the winter. The snow in the spring. The rain in the summer. Still sort of there but only in memories.

10 Months Later

Percy now sat at the desk in the house he used to share with her. He decided to keep it for the memories. Most people wouldn't be able to bare the memories of a dead loved one, but Annabeth wasn't dead so it was okay for Percy.

He was writing a letter. A letter to her about everything and nothing. Anything that came to mind he put on paper, like he was talking to her. This was his 100th letter he had written to her. He wanted it to be the best so that when she came home she could read them all and still love this one the best.

Dear Annabeth,

I know your still gone and I miss you everyday. Every second that passes I think of you. I will find you. I promise.

Every night I wake up at 5 in the morning to check on you. I tiptoe to your room and when I open the door I hope to see you lying there and sleeping peacefully. But instead I find a made bed and a silent room. I wish this was a just a dream. I wish it was all pretend. I always did. Except one thing, our marriage. I wish the time we had before was not fake or pretend. I wish that one day I could make it real. So what do you say? Will you marry me? Will you be my best friend? My lover? My wife? Because I would go through anything horrible 15 times over so that I could be with you for just one day. Any day at all because I love you. Please make my dreams come true and make this not pretend.

Love Percy

If only he knew where to mail this letter so he could get an answer, but wherever she was didn't allow her to receive letters. Percy knew that. And yet he couldn't help but wish that all of this was pretend. Just so he could see her again.


	9. Seasons

**ARRANGED MARRIAGE**

**CHAPTER NINE- SEASONS**

**ANNABETH**

_October, vibrant leaves fall to the ground_

_November, bare trees pierce the sky_

_December, white snow begins to fall_

_January, a blanket of snow covers the earth_

_February, blanket of snow turns into a sheet of ice_

_March, snow begins to melt into puddles_

_April, showers_

_May, bring May flowers_

_June, spring turns to summer_

_July, my birthday month_

_August, Percy's birthday month_

_September, its almost been a year_

_October, it has been a year_

A year. An entire year. A year away from my family. A year away from my friends. The one thing I wanted to be away from was here. Luke. He arrived two days ago when Octavian managed to get him out of jail. Octavian is Percy's collogue and friend. His own friend betrayed him. Unless Percy was glad I was gone. Maybe he helped Octavian.

Ugh! He wouldn't do that hes too nice. I had tried for a year to get Percy out of my head. I tried you make him sound like a horrible person so that I would forget about him and stop torturing myself by thinking about him. I couldn't though. He was too good.

Octavian was horrible. He beat Reyna so many times. Sometimes he even cut her. I tried to make him stop but he kept lunging at her. At one point I even threw myself between them. When that happened Reyna was spared for the day but I was kept behind.

_Flashback_

_"Trying to be the hero?"he sneered. He had me backed into the wall, the knife at my throat. I whimpered and struggled from his grasp but he only held on tighter. _

_"It's a pity I promised to spare you. Luke made me promise I wouldn't kill you. He said he wanted you for himself. He would do the things he used to do to you and after he was done would he allow himself to torture you. And then after hours and hours of your screaming would he finally end your misery and kill you." He laughed then, an evil and sick laugh. I continued to struggle and managed to knee him in the gut. He doubled over and I ran towards Reyna and I's safe haven. (_**A/N HEHE LOVE THAT BOOK) **

_Reyna's mangled body still lie on the floor where Octavian had shoved her. She was now lying in a pool of blood flowing from the gash on her head. Why did Reyna always have to get hurt? Why couldn't we get an equal share of pain or at least make me suffer more. I was the one they wanted, not Reyna. _

_I quickly shut the door and locked it, hoping Octavian had lost the key again. He banged on the door for hours while I tried to bandage Reyna as best I could. An hour later Reyna was still unconscious and I was starting to get worried. What if she died? What did he do to her? Surely the gash couldn't knock her out for this long. Octavian must've drugged her or something. _

_The door banged open then. Octavian had found the key and he brought Luke with him. Luke sneered and grabbed me by the shoulder roughly causing pain to shoot down my arm. _

_"Ow! Luke please!" I cried, but Luke gave no mercy. He threw me into another room and locked the door behind him. He walked towards me hovering above my beaten and tattered body, brandishing a knife. He hurt me, made long red slashes on my arms as I lie in my own blood. Then everything went black._

Here is the much awaited chapter! I know it is short but I might post another today! Maybe if you give me 20 more reviews?

See that cute empty box?

Make it feel good by writing something in it!

NOW!

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**!**


	10. Reunited

Arranged Marriage

Chapter 10 Reunion

Annabeth

Another person came today. Her name was Drew. She wasn't put in with Reyna and I but she didn't beat us either. She kinda just stood in the background and watched. I swear I even saw her flinch once when Luke hit Reyna. Almost as if she had been there once.

Three days after she arrived and five days after Reyna was knocked out , Luke and Octavian left to go somewhere. We didn't know where and Drew didn't seem to know either.

As soon as they left Drew ran up to us with a cellphone. I thought maybe she would finally hit us but instead she past us the cellphone and told us to call someone. Reyna grabbed it so fast as if she thought Drew was joking.

"Why are you helping us?" I asked her.

"You always mutter Percy in your sleep. Im a sucker for a love story." She shrugged. I almost smiled for the first time in months.

"I don't love him like that. He is only my best friend." I told her. She didn't seem to buy it.

"Besides I was in your position before. They captured me and tortured me until I finally convinced them to let me be on there side." so I was right. She had flinched because she knew what it felt like. It made you feel worthless and stupid. Like all the life had been sucked out of you and that there was no point. That there was no point in living.

Reyna appeared to be talking to the police but I knew we needed the FBI not the police. Reyna was sobbing now, explaining our condition and how we got here. When she was done I called Percy and I's house. Percy answered after one ring.

"Hello?" he asked and in that moment no words would come out. All I could think was Percy will save me. Percy will make it better. Percy will make me better.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I snapped out of it before he hung up.

"Yes I'm here."

"Annabeth?" he asked, his voice shaking and matching my own. Filled with emotion and joy. "Where are you? Where is he? Did he take you? When I find him I will kill him!"

"Its okay! Im okay! Im at 7568 Cane Road. You need to hurry! Bring as many people as you can!"

"Okay and Annabeth?"

"Yes?"

" l love you"

"I" but before I could finish he hung up. What was I going to say? I didn't even know! But he loved me! Did I love him? I didnt know.

Drew grabbed both our arms and ran us out the door. We started to run but we heard a noise. Gravel shifting under tires. This was the only house in this area. Luke was coming home.

"Oh God!" We all ran back to the house before Luke came home. We couldn't afford to get caught. If we did we would be screwed. So screwed.

Drew ran into the kitchen and started making sandwiches while Reyna and I ran to our room. After running outside and smelling the fresh air I finally realized how awful our room smelt. It was disgusting and it made my stomach churn.

The door banged open and Luke and Octavian stood before us. As soon as I saw them I knew where they went. They had guns and I knew today was the day we were to die. If only the FBI could get here faster but who knew how far away we were. We could be miles away from them.

Reyna and I looked at each other and with that one look we formed a plan in our minds. We had to stall them. We did this often. Communicate with our eyes. We were both very smart and we understood each other in a way most people couldn't. We needed each other.

"Luke. Where did you get that?" I asked sweetly. Reyna did the same to Octavian. At one point I saw the Luke I knew when I was younger. The one that would ruffle my hair and tell Silena and I scary stories by the campfire. That Luke left almost as quick as it arrived.

"Shut up. Both of you." He sneered. He held my arms behind my back and marched me to another room. Octavian led Reyna to the room across the hall. From the corner of my eye I saw Drew in the kitchen. She was crying and I could tell she was trying to come up with a plan but couldn't. She was trying to save us.

Luke shut the door, blocking my view of Drew.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little traitor. Rat out your fiancee in hopes that maybe you will get a reward. Is that what you wanted? A reward for turning me in! Thats all you ever wanted! Money! You were so greedy and I fell for it. I bought you everything you wanted but now it is payback time." He raised the gun and shot me in the shoulder. Black spots danced across my vision and I collapsed on the ground. I didn't cry in pain or scream. I just layed there and said nothing. I knew I didn't have to stall him because he was stalling himself. He didn't want to kill me. I could tell by the tears in his eyes.

"I didn't want to kill her." he whispered. I knew exactly who he was talking about. Silena his step sister. "She deserved it! She deserved to die! I had to do it! Or else she would destroy us, She would destroy our relationship because she was in love with me and was jealous. It was all for nothing though. I killed her and she still destroyed us! She got what she wanted! Here I am having to kill you too because we need to go to a better place together. We need to go to heaven together. Everything will be better after we die. We can be together forever. I'm sorry Annabeth but it will all be better after this. I promise." He sobbed. And with that he held up the gun and pointed it straight at my heart.

Percy Pov

I hung up on Annabeth and immediately called my boss, Charles Beckendorf.

"I know where she is. She called me and gave me the address where he is keeping her. It's 7568 Cane road. I will meet you there. Bring as many people as you can!" I yelled into the phone already running out the door. I hung up and jumped in my car. I put the siren on top of my car and sped down the road. And all I could think about as I raced down the streets was what was she going to say?

Annabeth Pov

Please Percy, please hurry up. I thought. Please come save me.

Luke was shaking now and his aiming was off as he cried. His eyes were bloodshot and his skin was pale and his pupils were dilate. Drug addiction. He was going mentally insane.

The door creaked open but Luke was too busy crying to notice. It was Drew and she had a knife in her hand. She slid it across the floor and I scooped it up. Drew closed the door, probably to give Reyna one to. I knew what I had to do. I had to throw the knife. I was good at throwing and I always used to get picked for shot put at school. I didn't know if I would be able to aim very well in the state I was in at the moment. All I could do was try and hope that it was enough to save myself, Drew and Reyna.'

I took a moment to prepare myself. Just a moment and then I would throw it. I would aim for his chest because it was a bigger target. If it went too low it would go in his stomach and if it went too high it would go in his face. I remembered something Luke told me before he got abusive. He told me that one time he was fixing a young girls spine and he accidently cut open her dural sac and all the spinal fluids and nerves flooded out. He said he would give the fear inside him 5 seconds to take over and then he would continue to fix her. He counted to 5 and then he stitched her up and she was fine. **(A/N The creators of Lost own this not me) **That was exactly what I would do.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5" I whispered and I let the knife fly. It embedded itself into Luke's abdomen and I heard the sickening squish of his skin. I grabbed his gun and the knife and ran out the door. craddling my shoulder. Reyna was running up ahead beside Drew. I followed them out the door and heard the sirens. Percy's sports car whipped into the driveway and he jumped out. I ran to him and wrapped my god arm around him, feeling this warm arms around me.

"I missed you. So much" I whispered into his neck.

"I missed you too."

Yay! Percabeth reunited!


End file.
